


The Father's son

by OneGoodEye (orphan_account)



Series: 50 words Challenge/Prompts [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneGoodEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is his father son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Father's son

Peter is his father's son.

It's as clear as day in his papa's eyes and as simple as night, in his father's eyes.

But, Natasha reflected, as she watched Steve kiss them both, the father and the father's son, on the head.

Maybe that wasn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to cheer myself up for having a really terrible immune system.  
> DFTBA


End file.
